fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Mario's Chronological Calamity
Mario's Chronological Calamity is a game similar to Sonic Generations Plot The game starts with a 16-bit "Nintendo presents" screen, that then "glitches" into a more current form of what the screen would look like. Then, SMW Mario is seen running through Yoshi's Island 1, while nearly a quarter through the level, a purple hole rips open in the background, sucking up every singe object in the level. Mario tries to go agains the force, first by sprinting, then by sprinting with a Yoshi, then using a Cape Feather, before the hole sucks him up and everything around him. The same happens with Classic Sonic and N64 Kirby , Sonic almost escaping the force in Green Hills Zone Act 1, while Kirby gets sucked in along with Meta Knight , King Dedede , and Bandana Waddle Dee while hunting for the crystal shards. We go back to the present, where Mario, Sonic, and Kirby are having a picnic in the castle courtyard with their friends, which is interrupted by the same hole. Mario and Co. try to escape the force and almost succeed, but a tree flies towards the group and knocks them out, making them meet their inevitable doom of the strange hole. Mario then wakes up in a in a white world, with the classic World 1-1 stage. Next to it is Luigi, who helps you through the game later on. After beating World 1-1, you then find Sonic and Tails at Green Hills Zone. Beating that, will unlock the first level in Kirby's adventure, and along with that, Kirby himself. When you beat the level, you have to defeat 8-bit Dedede. Defeating him will free King Dedede and N64 King Dedede from their dark 8-bit prison. Mario and Co. go through different levels from different games, as Kirby frees N64 Bandana Waddle Dee, Bandana Waddle Dee, N64 Meta Knight, and Meta Knight. the final boss are three faces controled by Dr. Robotnik , Classic Dr. Robotnik , Bowser , SMW Bowser, Marx , and KSSU Marx. After destroying the Time Eater 2.0's first phase, Shadoo from Super Paper Mario joins the fight by entering into the fourth pod, activating the Time Eater 2.0's second phase. After that, the pods eject, surrounding the bosses in the pods with a protective, purple energy that can block any normal attack. after a few attemps at damaging the pods, Mario and Co. create a Time Circle by holding hands with one another and spinning around in midair in a circle. A button mashing and left joystick spinning section starts, ending with a grand finale of mashing the A, B, X, and Y buttons while swiveling the joystick to create a giant lazer along with other forms of the main characters from differrent times to destroy the pods. After the pods are destroyed, the Inbetween (as it's refered too), explodes, send everything to thier corrosponding times. The party continues, but with a ton of new friends, namely SMW Mario and N64 Kirby, King Dedede, Bandana Waddle Dee, and Meta Knight. Characters Category:Mario Games Category:Sonic Games Category:Kirby Games Category:Crossovers Category:Time Travel Category:Retro Characters Category:Paper Mario Characters Category:Mario Characters Category:Sonic Characters Category:Kirby Characters